Tau-31 Gate Construction Site
A system as rich in resources as Tau-23 was ripe for exploitation, and once surveyed by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) in 730 AS, the construction of a Jump Gate network linking the system with Bretonia became a high priority. While work on the Tau-31 Jump Gate has proceeded apace, the project has recently come under intense attack by the criminal organization known as the Outcasts, though the reasons behind the hostilities remain unclear. BMM has been forced to hire extra security to protect the construction project and has even attempted to begin limited mining of the valuable Beryllium deposits in the system as a way to offset the skyrocketing costs. Infocard *LOCATION: Tau 23 system *OWNER: BMM *No info. Commodities Buying *Gate and Lane Parts - $1,400 Commodities Selling *Beryllium - $300 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Pourpoint H.F. Shield *Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine Trade Routes Purchase Gate and Lane Parts on Roppongi Station for $560 and sell here for $1,400 (profit of $840 per unit). Two jumps away: New Tokyo system -> Kyushu system -> Tau 23 system. From Pueblo Station to here, the initial price drops to $140. By comparison, a full Pueblo Station run to Tau 23 system nets $1,260 per unit and takes four jumps. Rumors About Tau-31 Gate "The newly constructed Tau-23 to Tau-31 Jump Gate pair is currently the highest risk IC investment in the Sirius Sector. BMM's expoitation of mineral resources in the system has presented a serious threat to the Outcasts' sense of territory, and the Outcasts appear to be fighting back with a vengeance." - Interspace Commerce Rep. Tom Crusher, Waterloo Station, New London system Base Rumors "When DSE was building the Jump Gate into this system, there were never any Outcast attacks. Those crafty bastards were biding their time until the Gate was completed, and then they attacked in force. They were just waiting until we had committed ourselves to this area so they could pirate our shipping." - Tau-31 Gate Bartender Clarence Rove "My shift starts soon, and I'll have to get onboard that death trap we call a mining ship. DSE is still working on the Trade Lane that runs to the Beryllium fields, so in the mean time we are most vulnerable to the Outcasts aboard the miner. It's pretty safe once you get to the mining area; the trip is the dangerous part." - Hugh Lowth, BMM "There is a permanent DSE staff here that repairs Jump Gate and Trade Lane Rings. The Outcasts just love shooting the Rings to bits, even though they never manage to destroy them. Those DSE chaps sure do earn a lot of money. Of course I earn danger pay for being stationed in the Border Worlds, but I'm just a miner, so I'm only going to earn so much." - Jerome Norton, BMM "There are no authorities whatsoever in this system; we are too far from Bretonian space to get protection from the military or the police. The Bounty Hunters who do come into the system loiter near the Tau-29 Jump Hole, but that strategy does us no good against the Outcasts attacking this base and the Trade Lanes!" - BMM Rep Randall Coddington "The Beryllium that we mine here gets shipped right to Stokes in the heart of Leeds. We do not want to be dependent on the IMG any longer. Unfortunately, if we do not find a new source of Niobium, we will soon need to buy that from them, too." - Tau-31 Gate Bartender Clarence Rove "The Niobium in this system should be mined by BMM, too, but those dirty independent miners set up their operation before we had a chance to file a claim. Here we are trying to save Bretonian industry, and those damned independents are sucking up the Niobium for their own benefit. What's worse is that we take the brunt of the Outcast attacks in this system." - Jerome Norton, BMM "With mineral resources almost depleted within Bretonian space, we had no choice but to look elsewhere. When we found this system, it was the answer that BMM had been looking for. Of course it has been quite a struggle against the Outcasts, and the IMG sucking up the Niobium does not help either." - BMM Rep Randall Coddington "BMM pilots in this part of Sirius die all the time. It's not like in civilized space where you can drop your cargo and run. Out here the Outcasts will chase you down and kill you after you've dropped cargo. It's like a sport for them." - Hugh Lowth, BMM "The run between here and Holman isn't too bad considering what part of space you are in right now. DSE brings a lot of supplies to this base from Holman, including Trade Lane Parts and Construction Machinery." - Deep Space Engineering Rep Jonathan Dunbar "The Trade Lane Parts that come to this base and shipped to us from two different bases, depending on who has what we need at the time. Sometimes we need to special order a component all the way from Waterloo in New London." - Deep Space Engineering Rep Jonathan Dunbar "The Edward Marshall was bringing a load of Niobium back to base from the mining area when the ship was approached by an Outcast patrol. They surrendered and were boarded by the pirates, who mercilessly jettisoned the crew into space. A BMM patrol was scrambled from the Tau-31 Gate and managed to destroy the ship in the minefield before it reached Cali" - Deep Space Engineering Rep Jonathan Dunbar Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds